Since the invention of eyeglasses individual have be looking for a way to keep track of their eyeglasses when the eyeglasses were not in place on the head. There are many times in life when an individual who wears eyeglasses wishes to not have the eyeglasses in place on the head but wishes to carry the eyeglasses in a place that can be easily accessed in order to easily place the eyeglasses on their head. This is especially true for sunglasses and reading eyeglasses. Neither of these types of eyeglasses are meant to be worn full time. However, it is necessary to have the eyeglasses somewhere quick for retrieval and wearing.
There have been numerous attempts to solve this problem. These include strings that are tied to the eyeglasses, chains that are attached to eyeglasses, specially made pockets, specially made containers that clips to the individuals' belt or shirt, etc. One of the attempts to solve this problem has been a cloth that fits over the eyeglasses temples and slips around the back of the head. This solution has several problems for athletes, fishermen, skiers, hunters, and swimmers. First the retaining medium that fits around the head must be short. An individual who is participating in physical activity will need a retainer that will not get tangled in one's collar, shirt, or buttons. To achieve this goal applicant has used a stainless steel cable that is able to retain its shape. Thus, since the cable resist deflection it will not get tangled in clothing.
Second, individuals who partake in outdoor activities tend to sweat and use suntan lotion and would tend to soil a cloth lanyard. To eliminate this problem applicant has covered the stainless steel cable with a coating that repels sweat and dirt. Sweat and dirt can easily be wiped off the coating. The coating also will not be stain by sweat and dirt. Since the retention device will be heavily used by individuals in the activities it must be well-made and impervious to breaking. Also it must be designed for outdoor use. It cannot corrode or be damaged by the environment. It also must be made from a material that does not cause an allergic reaction. This is achieved by the stainless steel components.
Since, the device is designed for active individuals who are working or playing outdoors, the device must be able to withstand a great deal of stress. It also is necessary to be easily manufactured. To achieve these goals, applicant's device has unique features. First the device is made of stainless steel, anodized aluminum and rubber. These compounds ensure against corrosion and are made to withstand even the toughest use. The compounds ensure the device will last. The compounds also enable the inventor to easily and cheaply manufacture the device.